


Fun

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [67]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Yuri Plisetsky, Bickering, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Victor and Yuuri are friendly but annoying, and Yuri just wants them to turn down the enthusiasm.





	Fun

Victor and Yuuri can be so energetic and sappy and love-y that being around them for extended periods of time makes Yuri want to scream. Whether they are always hugging and kissing (and when you’re romance repulsed like Yuri, there is only so much PDA he can see before he gets really wound up), or wanting to go out to places with Yuri or just always being so happy and cheerful… sometimes Yuri just wants them to fuck off and leave him alone.

Of course, he does like them (not that he would ever admit that), he just doesn’t understand why they have to be so cheerful all the time. He knows they’re in love, but shit, can’t they tone it down just once?

With Yuuri living in St Petersburg with Victor, Yuri sees the Pork Cutlet Bowl a lot. To be honest, he likes spending time with Yuuri, and with Victor, but together they’re just so overwhelmingly cheerful.

And as always, they’re like this today. Victor and Yuuri have invited him out for a jog, and Yuri was happy to oblige. He runs faster than them both, and grins when he gets back to the rink ahead of the pair.

“I won!” he says, grinning as he catches his breath.

Yuuri looks half dead when he and Victor finally arrive, gasping for breath.

“You certainly did, Yurio,” Yuuri says, bright red.

“Hey, I think we’ve found a way to make Yurio enjoy spending time with us,” Victor says, nudging Yuuri. “We’ve got to race and lose to him. That’s how he has fun; beating us.”

Yuuri smiles. “Oh yeah.”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Yuri says, but he can’t quite hide the smile behind his scowl.

“See,” Victor says, grinning.

“Oh fuck off,” Yuri says, and they both laugh.


End file.
